The Jetsons - The Best of Rosie, Mac and Uniblab
The Jetsons - The Best of Rosie, Mac and Uniblab is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 24th April 1989. Description Episode Info # ROSEY'S BOYFRIEND - Rosey finds a beau in Henry Orbit's mechanical assistant, named Mac. # UNIBLAB - George is fuming at having to work under the electronic sycophant Uniblab. # G.I. JETSON - George, Henry Orbit, and Mr. Spacely are drafted into a two-week stint in the U.S. Space Guard, with George finding himself under the command of first Mr. Spacely (who has become a Major) and then his mortal enemy, "Sgt." Uniblab. Ultimately, Uniblab is short-circuited by George and Henry and blows up, and everybody in attendance (Spacely included) incurs the wrath of General "Old Blastoff" McMissile. # SOLAR SNOOPS - An unknown package delivered to Spacely Sprockets contains a robot sentry dog named "Sentro", and Spacely decides to use it to guard his "Chocolate Microchip Cookie". However, the "Galactic Sneak"—a spy for Cogswell Cogs—has pulled a Trojan Horse–type move by hiding inside Sentro's body to infiltrate Spacely's plant. When he and Sentro steal the prototype Microchip Cookie, it is up to George Jetson—who discovers a want-ad in the news for an executive secretary for Cogswell Cogs—to become "Georgina Jetstream", infiltrate Cogswell Cogs, and get Spacely's cookie back. # MOTHER'S DAY FOR ROSIE - It is Mother's Day in Orbit City, but Rosie is in no mood for celebrating, as it reminds her of her own deactivated mother. But George is determined to find the blueprints of the "XB-400" (predecessor of the XB-500, Rosie's model number) and give Rosie back her happiness. # RIP-OFF ROSIE - George is hailed a hero when he repairs a malfunctioning shipping robot, but when Rosie starts to malfunction afterwards and steal everything she can find, the Jetsons must reprogram her "Jekyll-and-Hyde" personality. # TEAM SPIRIT - The Spacely Sprockets and the Cogswell Cogs are at war on the robot baseball field, and George is the star pitcher for Spacely's team. But when Cogswell tips the scales in his favor, will Jetson have enough energy to last the final inning? # ROBOT'S REVENGE - After an incompetent robot named Ralph is fired from his 32nd job, he decides to take his revenge out on the person who caused his termination—George Jetson. # WEDDING BELLS FOR ROSEY - When Mac is marked for permanent deactivation, George discovers that Henry's robot must marry another with an updated BEBOP or be recycled. Credits Opening (Original 1989 release) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Jetsons Season 1 intro * Start of Rosey's Boyfriend (1962) Closing (Original 1989 release) * End of Wedding Bells for Rosey (1987) * The Jetsons Season 3 closing credits * Hanna-Barbera CGI Swirling Star logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Jetsons Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1986 to 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Two-part episode and two double-length specials